


Taking Care

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Band)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Another collection of Produce X 101 Family AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally joining the Family AU  
> This first chapter is just to make the setting as I plan this to be a collection of moments on their lives.

_ “Are you sure about this?”  _

Is what a wary Byungchan asks, glancing from Sungwoon’s face to the other male next to him, Jinhyuk. Both males just nod with a matching pair of bright smiles on their faces and he can see they really are, it's not a spur of the moment decision, they’ve clearly talked about this before. 

But still, Byungchan can’t help but feel uncertain about what his close friends just told him they will do. 

_ “Don’t you two think it's too soon?”  _

Byungchan slowly nods in agreement with the question the other male, Gukheon who sits next to him, asks but the smiles on their friends’ faces don’t dim at all, if anything they don’t seem to understand why they are not excited for them, surely they should be congratulating them, right? 

After all, they are taking a big step in their lives, their small family of two is about to become a family of three! 

Maybe they shouldn’t have kept their planning a secret but they didn’t want to tell anyone until they had confirmation, they had sent in the necessary paperwork a couple months ago having to wait for it to process and then hope they didn’t have to be on the queue list too long. 

Both Gukheon and Byungchan sighed in defeat, it was not the first time their friends took such an important decision so quickly, after all, they had eloped soon after finishing university and they were going pretty strong 2 years after, but this decision, adopting a kid together, could affect said kid too and not only the couple. 

Jinhyuk and Sungwoon had met at their university’s library, the younger boy had asked if he could sit with the other as no other desk was available, it was during a pretty hectic semester period. Sungwoon had taken notice of the other’s struggle with his studies, a subject he had already taken and passed the year before and he had offhandedly offered his help. 

It was as simple as that that their lives intertwined. 

They always knew the other also had a desire to form a family, both adored kids and thrived in the company of other people especially close friends or family members so it shouldn’t come as a surprise that 2 years after their marriage they were about to adopt a kid of their own. 

The day they meet their baby boy, Yohan a 2-year-old toddler, they both can’t hold back the tears. The staff of the orphanage smile warmly at them, relief on their hearts as it's so clear the boy will be in a very loving home now after having been abandoned by his own mother, a young teenage girl who with tears streaming down her face bid goodbye to him months after his birth. 

Jinhyuk’s mother had offered to help them take care of Yohan for the first couple of days so they could get comfortable and properly learn how to take care of him on their own, both males welcomed the help. They threw a small party at their small apartment to celebrate the new addition to their family, friends and family come to meet Yohan and surprise the now parents with presents for their baby. 

It comes as a surprise to their friends and family when Seungwoo and Jinhyuk, two years after adopting Yohan, come to the decision of getting a divorce. 

They assure everyone they're ok with it, they had naturally fallen out of love and were thankful in a bittersweet way it was mutual, at some point they had realized the reason they were still together was only because of Yohan who they wanted to grow up in a happy and healthy home. It didn't mean they were not hurting because it  did,  but they accepted it, they were still good friends and would do their best for Yohan.

The process of their separation is, of course, a smooth one, they agree on Yohan staying with Seungwoo on the weekdays and the weekends with Jinhyuk who moves away from their small apartment into his own place closer to his workplace. 

Byungchan tells Seungwoo one Sunday night over a couple beers as they watch TV at his place, months after his divorce, how proud he is of them for having taken such a difficult decision and how well they have handled it, he meant to make his friend happy after noticing how absentminded he had been all evening but he gets a totally different reaction.

Seungwoo breaks down, confessing he had made a big mistake and had not found the courage to tell anyone but needed to let it off his chest, begging Byungchan to not judge him too harshly and to not tell a soul, promising he will tell them himself because there was no point in hiding it for much longer. Byungchan worried had accepted, a thousand scenarios playing in his mind each one worse than the last one.

_ "I got a girl pregnant," _

He had gone out a couple times after the divorce, stupidly trying to nurse the stinging pain with alcohol and a pretty face to accompany him for the night. Not even a month into it he stopped but that was enough time for screwing up. 

The young girl was still a university student and had come looking for him unannounced on a Friday night, her expression turning even darker when  Seungwoo  confused opened the door with an already tired Yohan in his arms. When he opened the door, he had been expecting  Jinhyuk  who should be arriving to pick up their son. When  Jinhyuk  arrives a couple minutes after the girl had left, he worriedly asks him if something is wrong but  Seungwoo  just blames it on a stressful day at work.

Seungwoo asks Jinhyuk to sit down the Friday after his breakdown at Byungchan's place, Yohan unable to understand what is going on plays with his toys on the carpet in front of them. Jinhyuk is understanding and Seungwoo doesn't know why he expected anything else from him. 

Yohan gains a new dad when Jinhyuk remarries. Wooseok and Jinhyuk had been friends since before Jinhyuk's divorce, he was honestly one of the reasons he realized he didn't love Seungwoo anymore when he found himself feeling differently for Wooseok and while he could tell it was mutual they never acknowledged said attraction, not until months after the divorce took place.

Yohan's family becomes bigger once again when Han Dongpyo is born. The girl didn't want anything to do with neither her son or Seungwoo, especially after learning Yohan's other parent is also a male and so he becomes obtains the full custody of his new son, the mother sending the child support she is obligated to without fail thanks to her parents.

Jinhyuk  sees the way  Seungwoo  struggles to take care of both Yohan and  Dongpyo , understands  it's  not an easy feat and so he keeps telling him he can ask for his help anytime but  Seungwoo  keeps waving him off at first, saying he must be responsible for his actions and  Jinhyuk  needs to take  Wooseok  into consideration.

That's why its Wooseok who picks up Yohan the next Friday, assuring him he doesn't have to worry about him and how he also wants to help him.  Seungwoo accepts their offer a couple weeks after, suggesting Yohan stays the weekdays with them instead and the married couple agrees.

Yohan is eight years old, with three loving fathers, lots of _uncles_ and _aunts_ , three pairs of grandparents that love to spoil him, a baby brother he loves helping his Seungwoo Dad take care of on the weekends when he's asked by Appa Jinhyuk and Daddy Wooseok how would he feel about getting a new brother or sister.


	2. Day

Yohan could tell Junho was starting to get hurt when once again he turned his invitation down to hang out with him after class, he could tell his best friend had not expected Yohan to accept but still was disappointed to be right. They had made it a tradition to stop by an ice cream shop every Friday after class on their way to their afternoon activities since they started middle school. 

  

"I'm sorry Junho but-" Yohan starts to apologize but his friend shakes his head, a small but sincere smile on his lips. He knows why Yohan had been rejecting him so he can't be too upset. 

  

"Next Friday?" Junho offers instead, Yohan giving him a broad smile as he nods, he promises he will even pay for his ice cream too and his friend rolls his eyes replying he will take him up on that offer.   

 

When they walk past the ice cream shop he notes how Junho glances at the building, his eyes gleaming and Yohan tells him to buy his own and not mind him but his friend refuses, he says it would be mean of him to enjoy the sweet treat when Yohan can’t do it. He thanks him with a small voice, Junho gives him a small smile and tells him to not worry. They part ways at the same place as always, Junho going up the street to his piano lesson while Yohan goes down to his taekwondo class.  

 

 

 

“Big brother!” Yohan looks up from his cell phone's screen right before a small child crashes against him, his small arms wrapping around’s Yohan’s waist with all the strength a 9-year-old boy can archive. He pockets his phone –not before sending a quick text- with one hand while he playfully roughs up the kid's hair, a cute giggle escaping the younger. 

  

"I've missed you too Pyo," Dongpyo's smile turns even brighter. It doesn't matter they meet like this every Friday, Yohan still feels warmth grow inside him. He glances towards where Dongpyo had come running from to find his father standing there watching them with a small in his face, his hands holding a couple bags of groceries and Dongpyo's small backpack hanging from his shoulder. 

  

Dongpyo lets go of Yohan to turn around and run back to their father, his hand having taken hold of Yohan's bigger one to pull him along.  

  

"Hello Dad, let me help you," Yohan greets reaching for the bag he guesses is the heaviest by how the plastic stretches on it, Seungwoo insists he's okay and Yohan must be tired from his taekwondo class but the teenager ignores him and takes the bag away from him. Dongpyo's cheeks puff up and he asks for their father to give him his backpack back. 

  

Seungwoo confused gives it to him only to let out a laugh when Dongpyo proudly exclaims he is big enough to help him too. Yohan pats the top of his younger brother's head praising him for being such a good big boy. 

  

The three of them make their way back home, the sky dark with no stars thanks to the city's lights above their heads. Dongpyo skips between them, relating to Yohan what he had done so far in the week, from how Eusang -a kid one year older than Dongpyo that lives in the apartment above theirs- had invited him to bake cookies -more like assisting Eusang's mother in baking the cookies- to how Dad had ruined a pair of white shorts when doing the laundry, Seungwoo whining they had promised to not tell Yohan about it making said boy laugh. 

  

  

A little over an hour later Yohan is calling for Dongpyo to set the table while he and Seungwoo finish making dinner, the kid turning the TV off and hurrying to do as asked.  They eat dinner talking over the table, both Seungwoo and Dongpyo interested in how Yohan's week has been, proud when he tells them his instructor praised him as the best in his class. 

  

Dongpyo offers to help Yohan to clean up once they finish, Seungwoo having to excuse himself to his room to check on some papers he had to take from work. Once the door of his bedroom is closed Yohan reaches for his phone to play some music, randomly selecting a song in the top 10 before leaving the phone on top of the counter, his little brother's eyes shining with excitement when Yohan leans down to whisper in his ear. 

  

"Did Dad find out?" Dongpyo shakes his small head with fervor and Yohan sighs in relief. If Seungwoo had found out he would have already said something to him, but he wanted to make sure. 

  

He wanted to surprise him after all. 

 

 

Saturday goes as usual. He wakes up before Seungwoo, being careful to not wake up Dongpyo who still sleeps on the top bunk bed, and heads inside the kitchen to start up the coffee machine before going into the bathroom to freshen up. He goes back inside the kitchen and opens the fridge, looking through his options before deciding on a simple omelette roll using the carrots he knows Dongpyo has an obsession with lately, ham and cheese. 

  

He is almost finished when Seungwoo walks in, his hair wet from the shower he had taken and he sighs when he sees Yohan standing in front of the stove, making his way to give him a brief back hug, kissing the top of his head before letting go and reaching to take his cup, a silent thank you Yohan has grown used to over the years.  

  

Yohan was around 10 years old when he started waking up before Seungwoo to prepare breakfast, something that had surprised his father asking him where he had learned to cook in the first place making Yohan laugh.  

  

Dongpyo walks out of their bedroom just as Yohan finishes serving his plate, sleep still clear in his face as he makes his way to Seungwoo to give him a good morning kiss before doing the same to Yohan who has to lean down for him.  

  

Seungwoo leaves for work after telling them to take care of each other. Yohan takes Dongpyo to the park near their place, Eusang tagging along after Dongpyo asks Yohan for them to stop by first to invite him. Yohan entertains himself with his phone while keeping an eye on the kids, joining in every so often. They go back once they start getting hungry, Eusang's parents kindly inviting them in for supper. 

  

What is different from every other Saturday is that when there's a little over an hour before Seungwoo is supposed to come back, uncle Byungchan stops by, staying briefly before he leaves the two boys alone before Seungwoo comes back and everything is back to normal. 

 

Sunday morning is different. Yohan wakes up Dongpyo to help him prepare their surprise, the younger not needing to be reminded twice before getting to work. Dongpyo decorates while Yohan takes extra care in preparing breakfast, Seungwoo's favorites. Since it is a Sunday and he doesn't have to go to work, Yohan sends Dongpyo to turn their Dad's alarm off so he can sleep in even if he knows he will sleep just an extra hour before he naturally wakes up. 

  

Seungwoo is surprised, to say the least when he exits his bedroom and glances in the direction of the dining area, the table covered in confetti and a different array of colored balloons on the floor and sticking to the walls. There's a cake set on the center of the table and Seungwoo's favorite breakfast already set for him and his kids to eat. 

  

"Happy Father's Day!" Both of his children exclaim, revealing the party poppers they were holding, before using them, colorful pieces of paper flying in the air after the loud noise. 

  

With a big smile and a chest so full he feels it could burst, Seungwoo opens his arms wide, both of his boys running to him to hug him.  

  

But that was not all they had prepared, after breakfast and a slice of cake Dongpyo runs to fetch their gifts from their room, Seungwoo flustered as he had not expected anything more, he already wanted to ask Yohan where he got the money for the nice cake so knowing they had more prepared left him awed. 

  

Dongpyo comes back with a box that was clearly wrapped up by him without the help of his older brother who can't hold back his laugh at the sight, apologizing when Dongpyo pouts at him. 

  

Inside is a fancy new thermo that Dongpyo himself picked and a signed jersey of Seungwooo's favorite football team. Yohan shrugs when Seungwoo just stares at him, telling him a friend of his had sold it to him.  

  

"But still it couldn't have been cheap Yohan, how did you afford it?" Seungwoo insists, he is thankful of course but he can't help but worry for his teenage son. 

  

"I've been saving," Yohan replies, his smile clearly hiding more but Seungwoo decides to just ask him later, not wanting to ruin the mood. 

 

 

After Yohan and Dongpyo finish cleaning up the mess, Seungwoo having joined in helping them even when both boys tried to convince him to enjoy his day instead, Yohan goes back inside his shared bedroom to pick up his forgotten phone, a smile blooming in his face when he sees he has several messages from Appa and Daddy. 

  

  

Jinwoo sits between Jinhyuk and Wooseok, repeatedly looking side to side to see them smile at their gifts. Jinhyuk holds onto an official Ghibli plush of Jiji and Wooseok reads the back of the case of the latest videogame he had wanted to play but had not been able to pick up yet. On the coffee table in front of them sits two hand decorated buckets filled to the brim with the candies Jinwoo and Yohan know their fathers like the most and two letters written by Yohan directed to them. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a late Father's Day chapter but better late than never


	3. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short lil update

Junho knows Yohan is annoyed by something, can notice it when during class his friend keeps looking at the front of the classroom with a clear frown on his face but doesn't try to ask him what is wrong, instead he waits for him to tell him himself. He sits next to him on their break, as usual, watching him eat the lunch his stepfather Wooseok had prepared for him and talking about anything he can think of to prevent the awkward silence.  

  

"So yeah Wonjin is hanging out with Sihun lately but I think it’s because Hyungjun is too busy with Hangyul the new kid? And –“  

  

“Uncle Gukheon is visiting today,”  

  

 _…Oh_  

  

Yohan takes a deep breath once Junho pats his back in a comforting manner trying to make him feel better. He doesn’t have to elaborate on why he’s so bothered by the older male's visit and he knows he doesn't have to. Jinhyuk had told him over breakfast, Wooseok chiming in to remind him to clean his room once he was back home, both paying no attention to the frown that was formed in his face.  

  

  

  

Since it’s a Wednesday he doesn’t have taekwondo lessons and so he waits outside his school to be picked up, Junho having left him after wishing him good luck. Once he sees the familiar black BMW he walks towards it and gets inside greeting Wooseok who sends him a small smile and his baby brother Jinwoo who is sitting behind Wooseok's seat, clutching onto the seatbelt with his small hands and a cute smile that rounds his chubby cheeks.  

  

When they're back home Wooseok reminds him again to clean his room and Yohan has to hold back from whining it's not like the visit is coming to his room but he knows best than to talk back at his stepfather. Jinwoo follows after him offering to help him and Yohan accepts if only to entertain his brother. After they're done Jinwoo asks him to help him with his homework while they wait for their appa and their visit to arrive, Wooseok busy in the kitchen. 

  

They are able to hear Jinhyuk park on the driveway of their home, Yohan closing his eyes and counting to ten inside his head while Jinwoo stands up from their place on the living room's floor to run to the door excited to welcome Jinhyuk.  

  

The front door opens and he can clearly listen to Jinwoo's voice as he probably throws himself to Jinhyuk's arms, his father's voice is as gentle as always and he recognizes uncle Gukheon's contagious laugh and the melodic one of his wife. 

  

Wooseok exits the kitchen, glancing at Yohan when he walks past the living room on his way to the entry room "Yohan come on," he says, his hand waving him to hurry up. With a groan Yohan stands up, Wooseok rolling his eyes at his clear annoyance before not so gently slapping his back when he stands next to him, he always had a heavy hand. 

  

It's not that he dislikes uncle Gukheon or his wife, that's far from the truth. Both had been a consistent presence in his life since he could remember, especially Gukheon who had been friends with Jinhyuk since their college days and he was one of his favorite uncles, always fun and nice and his wife was a sweet woman. 

  

"Hello Yohanie!" 

 

Standing between Gukheon and his wife is their 15-year-old son  Kim Yuvin, a boy well over a head taller than Yohan with a nice facial structure -no, Yohan doesn't think he's handsome- tan skin like his father's and a broad smile on his face as he excitedly waves at him, his eyes practically sparkling. 

  

Before Yohan can greet his aunt, uncle or even his own father Yuvin closes the distance between them in a couple of big strides with his long legs, his arms wrapping around him giving him a tight hug that as him struggling to breathe much to their parent's amusement. He tries to squirm away but Yuvin just laughs right next to his ear, Yohan flinching turns to Wooseok begging for help with his eyes but Wooseok just looks away. 

 

"Yuvin let Yohanie go ok? You guys can play later," Gukheon says, tone light and clearly not understanding Yohan's pain but at least his son obeys him, and Yohan is able to step away from Yuvin, sending him a brief glare that is received with an eye smile. 

  

  

Yohan had not always disliked Yuvin and it's not like he outright hates him or anything like that, the other boy is loud, yes but he is fun to play with and knows a lot of jokes, taking after his father, but Yohan had never the biggest fan of skinship. He was different only to his parents and brothers and even then, their contact didn't last much -his younger brothers, on the other hand, could last the whole day glued to their father's sides- so as Yuvin and he grew up they had that  _issue_. 

  

Yohan was even more annoyed by the other boy because Yuvin knew how Yohan felt about it but kept doing it, finding his reactions funny like their parents. Yohan felt so betrayed everyone let Yuvin do as he wished because it was  _cute_. He honestly thinks they should side with him at least sometimes, especially Wooseok. 


	4. Favor

"Jinhyuk could you do me a big favor?" Jinhyuk looks up from the document he was currently reviewing to glance at Jaewoon, the accountant clerk that had brought the document to him and had stayed there for a couple minutes now, Jinhyuk knowing from experience he had to just wait for him to speak up. 

 

Jaewoon looks nervous, his lower lip clearly having been bitten while he gathered the courage to speak. Jinhyuk gives him a friendly smile and he notes how Jaewoon's shoulders relax even if a little "What is it?" 

 

"Do you remember my son Heejun?" Jinhyuk doesn't have to think too hard for the name to link a face into his mind. He had met the child at a handful of the company's family-friendly parties his father Dongwook insists on throwing once a month to, in his words, keep up the morale and good relationships. 

 

"Yeah, he's a cute kid, what about him?" One of Jaewon's hands reaches up to rub at the back of his neck, his eyes looking away from Jinhyuk's before he replies. 

 

"Could you and Wooseok take care of him this weekend?" 

 

 

"You know Jinwoo is going to throw a temper tantrum sooner than later, right dad?" Yohan comments making Jinhyuk turn around from his seat on one of the stools by the kitchen island next to Wooseok and towards the kitchen's doorway. Yohan shrugs his shoulders as he walks in and past them on his way to the refrigerator. 

 

"Yohan is right," Wooseok sighs, sending a quick glance at his stepson and asking him to pass him a bottle too once he sees him taking a water bottle out for himself "Does he really have no one else to ask to take care of his son?" 

 

Jinhyuk shakes his head no, explaining like Jaewon had that afternoon to him, that since it was a funeral they had to attend on the other side of the country his relatives that lived in the city were leaving for it too and his wife was a single child whose parents had already passed away. His friends had all already rejected him saying they were too busy to take care of an 8-year-old. 

 

Wooseok hums as he ponders about it. They have a guest room the kid could use and it's not like they had any plans for the weekend so it would not really trouble them, the only issue was their own child. Jinwoo was not a problem child in any way he just... could get pretty jealous over his parents, even when it involved his own big brother. Yohan still vividly remembers the heartbroken way his younger brother had cried that time Jinhyuk was playing with a couple of kids at one of the company's parties, yeah he was 5 years old when that happened but he wouldn't put it past him to do a repeat of it even now. 

 

Both Wooseok and Yohan can already see in Jinhyuk's eyes that he wants to help Jaewon so with a sigh from both, Wooseok nods his approval. Before Jinhyuk can thank his husband, he's interrupted by him lifting a thin finger to his face "You're the one who's going to tell Jinwoo though," Yohan fights back a laugh at his father's face, jaw going slack. He is thankful he won't be around to witness how the weekend will go. 

 

 

Jinhyuk tries his best to reassure Jinwoo that no, he's not being stolen by Heejun, but the way Heejun won't stop following him around the house doesn't help his case much. Wooseok eventually does try to help him by asking them to help him fix up supper, away from Jinhyuk. Who would have thought Jinwoo would get competitive in the kitchen trying to help whatever way possible for his young age when he never shows interest in cooking before? 

 

Heejun proves to be the crybaby his father had said he was when he walks back inside the house after having fallen and scraped his knee while playing football with Jinwoo on the backyard. Wooseok goes to fetch the first aid kit they keep inside the first floor's bathroom while Jinhyuk tries to calm the crying child down, Jinwoo standing seemingly lost next to his father. 

 

A couple minutes later Jinhyuk finds himself sitting on the living room's couch, watching a children's TV show with a still teary-eyed Heejun cuddle into his side and a pouty Jinwoo on this other side. He sends a glare to his smirking husband when he sees him take a picture with his cellphone from the entryway of the room. 

 

That night after he puts Heejun to bed and is doing the same to Jinwoo he ends up having to sit with Jinwoo grasping his hand in one of his smaller ones until he falls asleep and his expressions finally relaxes, Jinhyuk leans down to press a kiss to his son's forehead before standing up and leaving his bedroom. 

 

Wooseok has already showered and is wearing his pajamas by the time Jinhyuk walks inside their bedroom, his round glasses perched on top of his small nose, a mix of warm and cool tones of light illuminating his pretty face from the bedside lamp and the tablet on his lap where he must still be working on the design for one of the company's latest products in the works. 

 

"You're staring," Wooseok casually says, tone flat and eyes never leaving his table's screen as he moves the stylus on top of it with practiced ease. Jinhyuk makes his way to sit down next to him, closing the distance between them to press a chaste kiss against his lips that Wooseok reciprocates finally looking away from his work. 

 

"Can't I stare at my handsome husband?" Wooseok fakes to think about it before saying he guesses he doesn't have an option, does he? Jinhyuk chuckles and kisses him again, taking the tablet away from him and Wooseok not stopping him instead reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck to pull him closer. 

 

Just when their kiss starts to deepen and both think they will be able to enjoy the night alone, there's a timid knock on their door. Wooseok curses under his breath when he leans back, Jinhyuk sighing before standing up and telling whoever child it is to come in. The door opens and clearly, scared Heejun peeks inside. 

 

"I had a nightmare..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii


End file.
